Randy Orton and John Cena 2004 - Part 2
by ArmBar15
Summary: Part 2 of the story between Randy Orton and John Cena! Will either man confess their love for each other?


"Well..."

 _"This is it. Maybe he found out about my crush on him...or maybe he likes me? Nah...no way..." Cena thought to himself, sitting on the bench waiting for Randy's response._

"We are on after Michaels and Jericho! How are we going to follow those guys!"

Cena sighed. One one hand, he was glad Randy didn't know about Cena's crush on him (and that Randy didn't catch him sniffing his sneakers.) But, he was hoping that Randy would say he had some sort of feelings for him.

"We'll do it, man. Don't worry." Cena said, his head now full of spots and moves they could pull off for their match later on.

"I hope so, those guys are great. I don't know what we can do to be better than them."

They both hear a knock at the door. Cena, who took off his sneakers after re-entering the locker room, quickly grabs them to put back on as Batista pokes his head through the door.

"Hey, we're up next." Batista says. "I didn't catch you two in the middle of something, did I?"

"Very funny Dave. No, we're just getting ready for the match. We'll be with you two in a minute." says Orton, while Cena finishes tying his laces.

"Alright, but hurry up. Michaels and Jericho just finished, and Lillian is hyping us up."

Orton grabs his water and heads for the door as Cena puts on his T-shirt.

"Ready?" says Orton, who is starting to get into character.

"Ready." says Cena. Not only is he ready for the match, but what he wants once it's over.

"Guys, that was awesome!" Jericho exclaimed as all four men come through the curtain after the match.

"Thanks." says Cena, who is very curious about a spot Randy pulled in the ring.

Batista and Rey Mysetrio stick around to talk to a few people in Gorilla, while Cena pulls Orton aside.

"Can I talk to you?" Cena says. Stern, but relaxed.

"Umm, sure." Says Randy, not sure if he has done something to anger Cena.

Cena tilts his head towards the corridor, and Randy takes that as an indication to head to the locker room. Both men begin to walk back, as they get approached by RAW star, Rob Conway.

"Hey guys, great match." Rob says.

"Thanks man" Orton says, proud of the match that he and his counterparts had just had.

"I saw what you did Randy, I'm not sure Cena likes that sort of thing." quipped Conway, with a smirk on his face.

"Dude!" Randy cries, unsure if that is what Cena wanted to talk to him about.

Of course, what Conway was talking about was exactly why Cena was hurrying back to the locker room. During the match, Cena had Randy in a headlock, and was getting a strong crowd reaction when Randy reversed. However, during the reversal, Orton grasped Cena's ass with a firm grip. This took Cena by suprise, and even though he liked it, quickly backed away.

After Conway walked away, laughing, Cena and Orton went into the locker room, where Cena quickly closed the door.

"Is everything okay man?" Orton says, with a look of confusion and concern on his beautiful face.

"...Did you grab my ass?" Cena says, in a very calm manner, as to be sure he doesn't seem confrontational.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I got carried away...I just...It's your...I...I" Orton stumbles on his words, trying to explain what he did in fear that it had upset his counterpart.

"Hey, it's okay man. It was nice. I liked it." Cena said quietly, smiling towards the end of his sentence.

This had clearly lifted a huge weight off of Randy's shoulders. Unbeknownst to Cena, Randy has a crush on him too, but was unsure on how to approach the matter.

"Oh thank god." Orton said, sighing in relief while he talks.

Cena doesn't respond. He just looks at Randy. Looks up and down at his chiseled body, his gorgeous face, he just loved everything about him. Randy does the same. Eyeing up the man standing before him. His cute, innocent face...his amazing body...Randy just wanted to embrace him.

Cena steps forward and grabs ahold of Randy's head, and plants a lip lock on him. Randy quickly embraces Cena, and within a few seconds the two are having a war with their tongues. Both men love it. They love the feeling of each other against their body. They love everything about one another.

Cena pulls away slowly, gazing into the legend killer's eyes. Cena, not taking his eyes off of Randy, locks the door.

"I fucking love you."


End file.
